Nordics x Child Reader: A Family
by Canada's American Sweetheart
Summary: You are a new country, all alone, who is discovered by Finland. He decided to take you home with him. Do the other Nordics mind you living with them? Do you get a family? Rated for a few curse words. This is my first fanfic and I hope you like it! I don't own any of the characters except Kanin.


****(y/n) pov****

I open my eyes and the first thing I notice is the gloomy grey sky. Then the cold hits and I look down at myself to see that the only thing covering my small body is a thin nightgown. I wrap my small arms around my body, trying my best to keep the heat in and the cold out, it doesn't work very well. I slowly get up and look around to find that I am alone surrounded by the snow covered ground and trees. 'Where am I? I'm all alone, I don't want be alone! Someone please help me!' I feel my eyes start to burn and I rapidly blink, trying to keep the tears from falling, but they fall anyway. A small sob escapes my lips and that is all it takes for the flood gates to break, and I stand there as tears rapidly fall down my face. My face stings from the cold wind against the wet trails that my tear make, and it makes my already trembling body tremble more. I hear a rustling in the bushes not to far from me so I whip my head around to look at the bushes.  
"W-who's there?" I call out towards the bushes, the only answer I get is more rustling. I start to back away, afraid of who or what is behind those bushes, ready to run if I must. I see a pair of eyes looking out at me, I open my mouth and scream about to turn to run, when a tiny little bunny hops out of the bushes. The bunny is a pure black with these bright lavender eyes. It hops toward me slowly, it's nose twitching as it sniffs the air. 'Oh, it was only a bunny. I can't believe I was about to run away from a baby bunny, I'm such a scardie cat.'  
"It's okay bunny. I won't hurt you." I say softly, holding out my hand. The bunny hops closer to my hand and sniffs it, and then it softly nudges it, giving me the okay to pet it's head. As I pet its head I move closer to it, the bunny doesn't move away so I take that as a good sign, and I pick it up. The bunny wiggles a little in my arms but it doesn't jump out of them. I snuggle the bunny close, trying to get some of its heat, when I hear a voice and look around to see a man with blond hair walking towards me. I nervously take a few steps back, clutching the bunny a little closer to me. He must have noticed my nervousness because he stopped for a moment, then began to slowly move forward.  
"It's okay. I won't hurt you, sweetheart," he says in a tender voice. I look up into his violet eyes to see concern, kindness and comfort, so I take a step forward. "What is your name?" he asks me.  
"M-my name is (y/n), mister." I answer softly then bury my face in the soft fur of the bunny in my arms.  
"(y/n), that's a pretty name, my name is Tino." he says and smiles at me.  
"Hello and thank you, Mr. Tino." I say a little louder than before and give him a small smile in return, he seems happy about this because his smile widens. Then he frowns and the concern in his eyes grows.  
"Well (y/n), what are you doing out here by yourself?"  
'I can't tell him that I represent (c/n). He'll think I'm crazy.', so I instead answer with, "I don't know. I woke up here not to long ago."  
"Oh," he says as if he realized something, "You must represent a new country."  
'WHAT?! How does he know about personification of countries?!' I ask myself in shock. I must have a shocked expression cause Mr. Tino chuckles.  
"It's okay. Because I represent the country of Finland." he says still chuckling.  
"Really, Mr. Tino?" I ask, a little scared to believe him.  
"Yes, there is also many other country personifications." he says nodding his head.  
"Cool!"  
"You seem to be really mature even if you are a country."  
"If you say so, I guess."  
"Would you like to come to my house with me?" he asks.  
"Yes, can bunny come to?"  
"Sure. You look really cold, do you want me to carry you?" he asks holding out his arms.  
"Yes, please." I run into his arms and I feel the heat surround me as he wraps his coat and arms around me. I then notice how tired I am, so I snuggle deeper into his hold and yawn. "Thank you, Papa." I mumble as I close my eyes and fall asleep.

****Finland's pov****

"Thank you, Papa." I hear the (h/c) child in my arms mumble before she falls asleep, and I can't help but smile as she calls me papa, it means she trust me and that makes me very happy, instead of Mr. Tino. I look down at her sleeping face and I feel this stirring of emotion in my chest. I hope the others won't mind having a child in the house, especially a girl. It will be a first for all of us. My smile widens a little as I see the house coming into view, I quicken my pace in order to get to the warmth of the house faster. As I open the door I hear the choking sounds of Mathias as Lukas pulls on his tie.  
"You stupid Dane." Lukas says as he tugs some more on Mathias's tie.  
"Hey Tino how was your walk?" Emil asks when he sees me standing in the archway of the living room.  
"It was wonderful, th-" I start to say.  
"What is that you have in your coat?" Mathias asks, cutting me off, as Lukas had released his tie.  
"This is (y/n). I found her all alone in the woods." I answer and open my coat to reveal the sleeping form of (y/n).  
"Really? Where were her parents?" Mathias asks in shock.  
"She doesn't have any parents. She is a new country, so I brought her here. I hope you guys don't mind her staying with us." I answer as I smile down at (y/n), then look up at them, with concern for their answer, at the last part.  
"We don't care."  
"It will be awesome to have a kid around!" Mathias yells out.  
"I don't care and be quiet you damn Dane, can't you see she is sleeping." Lukas says and grabs a hold of Mathias tie.  
"It will be nice, m'wife." I hear from behind me so I turn around and look up at Berwald, I got used to him sneaking up behind me all the time a long time ago. As I talk to Berwald, (y/n) begins to stir. I smile and look down to see her tired (e/c) eyes open to look at me then she looks over at Berwald and smiles sleepily.

****(y/n) pov****

I open my eyes and I see papa smiling at me. I look up at him then notice someone standing in front of us, watching us. I look over at him and I smile. 'I have a feeling he is nice and Papa seems to like him, so he must be.'  
"(Y/n) this is Berwald he represents the country of Sweden." Papa introduces the man.  
"Hello Mr. Berwald." I say to him.  
"Hello lilla en."Mr. Berwald says to me in return.  
"What does l-l-lilla ana mean?" I ask, trying to say the words right. Papa laughs a little at my clumsy pronunciation of the foreign words. I cross my arms and I stick out my bottom lip in a pout.  
"It means little one. You got the first part right it's just the 'en' you got wrong." Papa told me.  
"I at least got part of it right." I mumble to myself.  
"Oh, I should introduce you to everyone." Papa says as he turns around. When Papa turns around I have a clear view of three other men. "That is Mathias the representation of Denmark, that is Lukas he represents Norway, and that is Emil he represents Iceland." Papa tells me pointing to each man.  
"Hello Mr. Mathias, Mr. Lukas, and Mr. Emil." I say with a wave.  
"Hey møgunge!" Mr. Mathias exclaims.  
"Hello liten (y/n). You stupid Dane don't call her that." Mr. Lukas says then grabs Mr. Mathias tie and tugs on it causing the Dane to choke.  
"Hello (y/n). Don't mind them this happens a lot." Mr. Emil tells me  
"What did he call me, Papa?" I ask Papa looking up at him and he was glaring at Mr. Mathias.  
"It's nothing you need to know, sweetie." Papa says to me.  
"O-okay." I stutter a little at the tone of his voice, it is kind of scary. I look back at the men to find them all staring at me and Papa. I begin to panic a little inside thinking I did something I wasn't supposed to.  
"Did she just call you 'Papa', Tino?" Mr. Mathias asks shocked.  
Papa smiles a huge smile and chirps, "Yep!" I turn around and wrap one of my arms around Papa's neck, for the other arm still has the sleeping bunny in it. I look over Papa's shoulder to see Mr. Berwald staring at me, holding a needle and thread, in the middle of patching up a shirt. The scene makes me think of a mother, 'Mamma's are supposed to do those kind of things, right?'  
"Papa."I say in his ear to get his attention.  
"Yes, (y/n)?"  
"Can you let me down, please."  
"Sure." he slowly lowers me to the floor. Once my feet touch the floor I hurry around Papa and towards Mr. Berwald.  
"Mr. Berwald who's is that?" I ask him, and tilt my head to the side a little.  
He stares at me a little before he answers, "It's your Papa's." then he continues on with his sewing.  
"You don't talk much do you, mister?" He shakes his head. "Well, can I call you Mamma from now on?" I look up at him with pleading eyes.  
"Um... (y/n) I don't think that Su-san would lik-" Papa started to tell me before Mr. Berwald cut him off.  
"It's okay, I don't mind."  
"Yay! I got a Papa and a Mamma now!" I cheer throwing my arms in the air. I forgot that I had the sleeping bunny in my arms, so when I threw them up I accidentally threw the bunny in the air to. "Oh no!" I scream. Mamma reaches up and grabs the bunny then tenderly brings the rabbit to his chest. The rabbit scared from its near death wiggles out of Mamma's hold. When it's little feet touch the floor it hops right to me, and jumps into my arms. "I'm so sorry bunny! I didn't mean to throw you in the air like that!" I exclaim clutching the rabbit tighter, allowing me to feel the rapid beating of its heart. I could feel the burning of my eyes as they filled with tears, threatening to spill over.  
"Shhhhh, don't cry (y/n). It okay. Su-san caught The bunny and he's okay." Papa says as he holds me and I nod.  
"The bunny is a girl Papa." I whisper in his ear. "Thank you Mamma!" I run over to Mamma and hug his leg.  
"Hey, look Berwald is blushing!" Mr. Mathias yells. I then hear some more choking sounds.  
"You damn Dane."  
"Nice job, way to ruin the moment." Mr. Emil adds.  
"I agree but Lukas watch your language, please, there is a child present." Papa scolds.  
I laugh at the Norwegian and Dane. "Papa, Mr. Mathias and Mr. Lukas are being funny!" I exclaim before bursting into laughter again.  
"Yes they are." He agrees, smiling at me.

****Sweden's pov****

"Papa, Mr. Mathias and Mr. Lukas are being funny!" (y/n) exclaims bursting into laughter as she clings to my leg.  
"Yes they are." Tino agrees, smiling at (y/n).  
"Don't you think so too, Mamma?" she asks looking up at me with those innocent (e/c) eyes. When she looks at me like that I can't help but smile a little, just a sliver.  
"Yes." I answer her question simply. She lets my leg go and bends down to allow her rabbit to hop out of her arms.  
"I should figure a name out for my bunny. Papa what do you think it should be?" she asks Tino and I freeze.  
'No! Don't ask him that. There is no telling what he will think of.' I silently panic in my mind.  
"Um... how about Sherln-" I cut him off before he can finish the name he thought of.  
"How about I help you." I say to (y/n).  
"Okay." she says, she reaches her arms up to me after I set aside Tino's shirt, I grab her under her arms and easily lift her into my lap. "Mamma, why did you interrupt Papa?" she asks.  
"Because he comes up with weird names." I answer remembering the time we found Hana.

****(y/n) pov****

"Because he comes up with weird names." Mamma answers.  
"Okay. Mamma how do you say rabbit in Swedish?"  
"Kanin."  
"That's pretty, I like it! Bunny your name is now Kanin, okay!" I hop off of Mamma's lap and skip to Kanin to pick her up.  
"Hey kid! You didn't ask the King of Northern Europe how to say rabbit in Danish!" Mr. Mathias cried as he looked at me.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Mathias. How do you say rabbit in Danish?" I ask him.  
"It's kanin!" he says with a grin and loud laugh, that was cut short by Mr. Lukas pulling his tie.  
"I-it's the same as the Swedish word." I tell him.  
"He knows. He just wants to be the center of attention." Mr. Emil tells me as he crouches in front of me. He reaches his hand out toward Kanin to let her sniff his hand and then she nudges his hand, allowing him to pet her. "She's so soft and cute." he mumbles to himself. I nod my head in agreement.  
"Here you can hold her." I say as I hand Kanin to him. He takes her and holds her gently against his chest as he continues to run his hand over her dark fur. I sit down on the floor and Mr. Emil follows suit.  
"Where did you find Kanin?" Mr. Emil asks looking over at me.  
"She found me. It was cold and I was all alone, so I was crying when she nearly scared me to death moving around in the bushes."  
"I have an animal friend to. His name is Mr. Puffin." Mr. Emil tells me.  
"Really? Where is he?"  
"He's around here somewhere. He's probably sleeping." When Mr. Emil said 'sleeping' it made me yawn and I suddenly felt exhausted. I began to nod off and I leaned into Mr. Emil's side, yawning again.  
"Are you tired?" Mr. Emil asks, chuckling a little. To tired to talk I just nod.

****Iceland's pov****

I felt a weight lean on my side, so I looked down to see (y/n) having a hard time holding her eyes open. "Are you tired?" I ask her, chuckling. She just nods her head. I set Kanin down and pick up the child next to me. She snuggles into my arms and soon she is fast asleep. Kanin hops up onto (y/n)'s stomach and curls up into a ball. "Hey, Tino where do you want me to put her?" I ask as I carefully get to my feet, as not to wake the small child in my arms.  
"She can sleep in my room. I need to be heading to bed anyways. We have a meeting tomorrow. I can take her." Tino says turning to me.  
"No, I got her."  
"Okay. Come on let's get her to a bed." Tino says with a smile. He heads up the stairs and I follow. When we get to his room I lay (y/n) down on his bed, and when Tino isn't looking I give her a small kiss on the forehead with a goodnight. I then tell Tino goodnight. As I am leaving the room Mr. Puffin flies in, looking for me, before he can say anything I put my finger to my lips and shake my head.  
"Who's the kid?" he asks in the hallway.  
"That is (y/n). She is living with us now." I tell him.  
"Why?"  
"I'll explain everything later, okay?"  
"Okay, kid."

****Finland's pov****

I chuckle to myself, as I climb under the covers, knowing Emil thought I didn't see him give (y/n) a goodnight kiss.  
"You already have him wrapped around your little finger and just not him. It's just a matter of time before you have the other two wrapped around your finger." I mumble to the sleeping child in my arms. "Goodnight, sweetie. Rakastan sinua." I kiss (y/n)'s forehead and hold her a little tighter to my heart as I finally succumb to sleep.

* * *

møgunge- brat (Danish)

liten- little (Norwegian)

Rakastan sinua- I love you (Finnish)


End file.
